Where My Life Begins
by kiki1549
Summary: After what they thought was a one night stand, Eve ends up pregnant. Jonathan plans and wants to be there with Eve throughout everything. Along the way things turn serious between them. Jonathan can see a future with Eve; just like Eve can see one with Jonathan. Can they make that happen?


Jonathan wrinkles his nose as he climbs the stairs of Patrick's building. He can already hear the noise that's coming from the place. Why had he agreed to come over? Oh right, he was tired of listening to Patrick complain that he never wanted to do anything. He knocks on the door and steps inside. He lets out a heavy breath as he walks through the apartment. As he looks around, he sees people he's never seen here before. But that's not too surprising. Patrick is a likable person and manages to make friends wherever they are, so this is something that doesn't surprise Jonathan.

He walks through the small crowd, bumping into someone as he does so. He turns so he can apologize and is met with a dark haired beauty he's never seen before. He sucks in a deep breath as she raises an eyebrow at him. "I…I'm sorry," he says.

The woman smiles widely at him. "It's okay," she says. "A bit crowded in here."

Jonathan nods. "Just a little. Have you seen Kane?"

She gestures toward the balcony door. "Last I saw, he was out there."

"Thanks." He nods at her before heading toward the balcony. He steps outside to find Patrick standing with a blonde.

"Tazer, you made it," Patrick says with a smile.

Jonathan nods. "Told you I'd come," he says. "More people than I expected."

Patrick shrugs. "I told you there would probably be quite a few people here."

"I didn't expect this."

Patrick laughs softly. "This is Kelly Blank. Kelly, that's Jonathan Toews."

Jonathan shakes the blonde's hand. "Kelly, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Jonathan," Kelly says. She smiles at him.

Jonathan looks at Patrick again. "I'm going to go attempt to find someone to talk to."

Patrick smiles at his best friend. "There are plenty of people as boring as you in there so I'm sure you'll find someone to talk to."

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Thanks best friend."

"No problem."

Jonathan heads back inside. He goes straight to the kitchen to grab something to drink. As he enters, he finds the woman he'd bumped into standing at the counter. He grins a little as he grabs a beer. "I promise I won't run into you again." He watches as she looks over and smiles at him. "I'm Jonathan Toews."

"Eve Torres," she responds. "Did you find Patrick?

Jonathan nods. "Yes. On the balcony like you said."

"You don't look too excited to be here."

"I'm not a big partier. But I promised him I'd come to this one."

Eve nods. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I feel completely out of place. I only came for Kelly."

Jonathan raises an eyebrow. "No, that actually makes me feel worse."

Eve laughs softly. "Well, I didn't want that to happen." She tries to open her drink. Normally she wouldn't have any problems opening her drinks. But with Jonathan standing here, she's become nervous, which is certainly not like her. She doesn't get nervous around men.

Jonathan watches her. "Do you need help?" he asks.

Eve sighs. "Please." She hands the bottle to Jonathan. "Normally I can get them."

Jonathan grins as he takes the top off the bottle. He hands it back to her. "How'd you meet Patrick?"

Eve gestures toward the balcony doors. "Kelly met him last year when we were here. I just met him tonight. But Kelly's raved about him for a year. So he must be something special."

Jonathan nods as he looks at Eve again. "Want to head out to the balcony? Might be quieter out there."

Eve nods. "Sounds good." She smiles when Jonathan gestures for her to go ahead. She steps out onto the balcony with Jonathan right behind her.

"Hey," Kelly says.

Patrick looks over. "I see you've met Jonathan."

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "You're brilliant, Patrick."

Patrick laughs softly. "So I've been told."

Jonathan lets Eve take the last chair before he leans against the brick side. He looks at Patrick and raises an eyebrow. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not too long. We came out here probably ten minutes before you came in."

Jonathan nods. He lets out a soft breath as he looks out over the city. He can hear Eve and Kelly talking to each other softly, but can't understand what they're saying. However, that may be a good thing. He's sure if they were supposed to be understood, they would be talking louder. Patrick obviously heard something in the conversation because he's laughing softly.

"Patrick, don't," Kelly says.

"I didn't say anything," Patrick replies.

Jonathan looks over and raises an eyebrow. He apparently missed something. Not that he's completely surprised. He tends to miss a lot when it comes to Patrick. Patrick shrugs and smiles at Jonathan.

"Don't worry about it," he says.

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "I've given up trying to worry about what you're talking about Paddy."

"Thanks, Johnny." Patrick laughs softly.

Eve looks at Jonathan and smiles up at him. "You really didn't miss anything," she says.

Jonathan smiles at her. He's about to say something when Patrick Sharp and his wife step out. He watches at Pat smiles at him.

"Seems like the real party is out here," he says.

"Was until you showed up old man," Jonathan retorts.

"Ouch, Captain, you hurt me."

Jonathan grins. "I'm sure wifey will make you feel better."

Patrick shakes his head. "Wifey's in Dallas remember?"

"Oh right."

Pat laughs softly. "You're hilarious. Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Patrick Sharp and this is my wife Abby."

"Hi," Kelly says. "I'm Kelly Blank."

"Eve Torres."

"So, Pat, how's daddy life?" Jonathan asks.

"Exhausting," Pat answers. "But I love it."

Eve smiles at Pat. "You're a new daddy?"

Pat nods. "Few weeks ago. Nana and Papa decided that Mommy and Daddy needed a night out."

Abby rolls her eyes. "I think Mommy needs a night out more than Daddy," she says.

Eve grins. "I would love to have kids someday," she says.

Jonathan looks at her and raises an eyebrow. The way she said it makes it sound like she's not going to have any at all. He wonders if there's something behind that. He isn't even sure why he's worrying about it. It's not like he knows her or is friends with her.

"You could," Kelly says. "It'll happen, Eve."

Eve smiles and shrugs. "Maybe."

Jonathan clears his throat before taking a long drink of his beer. The thought of kids gets to him. He wants kids someday. He'd love to have them now if he was married. But too many people tell him he's too young. The women he's met lately only want him because he's Jonathan Toews, captain of the Chicago Blackhawks. But he's so much more than that. He wishes more than just his friends could see that.

After finishing his beer, Jonathan stands up to go get another one. He sees the looks Pat and Patrick give him and he shakes his head, hoping they don't push anything. He walks back inside and to the kitchen. God, what is his problem? Why does he always do this?

"You okay?" Eve asks joining Jonathan in the kitchen.

Jonathan turns and nods. "Yeah, sorry." He shrugs. "Just too much thinking."

Eve nods and leans against the counter beside him. "Anything you want to talk about? I know we don't know each other, but I'm a good listener."

Jonathan grins. "Let's just say it's something that's been on my mind for a while."

Eve watches Jonathan. "Does it have anything to do with the baby conversation?"

Jonathan licks his lips and nods. "Yeah. Just don't say anything to them. I don't need them freaking out on me. Or telling me I'm too young."

"Too young? How old are you?"

Jonathan sighs. "23."

"You're not too young. And don't let them tell you any differently. You're young, but not too young. Big difference, Jonathan. If people can't see that, then that's their problem." Eve bumps him gently. "Is this why they call you Captain Serious?"

Jonathan grins. "Not exactly."

Eve puts her hand over the top of Jonathan's beer bottle when he goes to open it. "Want to get out of here? Maybe go hang out, just us?"

Jonathan licks his lips. "Yeah, that sounds good." He puts the beer back in the fridge. "My place isn't too far from here. We can stop and get drinks or food or…whatever."

Eve grins. "Sounds good."

******

Jonathan closes his apartment door after they get inside. He kicks his shoes off as he watches Eve slide out of hers. He gestures toward the living room. "If you want to go ahead and go into the living room, I'll go grab some napkins," he says.

Eve smiles at him. "Okay," she says. "I can make the drinks?"

Jonathan grins. "Okay. Follow me then."

Eve follows Jonathan into the kitchen. "I like your place."

"Thanks. Not much to it. But I like it."

Eve grins. "Do you have a bigger place back home?"

Jonathan nods. "It's not huge. But I have a house. Share it with my brother. Is that weird?"

Eve shakes her head. "Not at all. I think it's sweet. If I lived in the same city as my brother, we'd probably live together."

"Where do you live?"

"Denver. Phillip is in New York."

Jonathan nods as he pulls the blender out for Eve. "I'd tell you where the ice is, but that's pretty obvious." He winks at Eve.

"Just a little." She smiles up at him. She fills the blender with ice before turning and pouring the mix into it. "I've never made these before. So hopefully I don't put too much Tequila in."

Jonathan laughs softly. "I doubt you will. Whatever you add Tequila wise, add more mix."

Eve grins. "Okay."

Jonathan licks his lips as he watches Eve. She's beyond gorgeous. It doesn't take much for Jonathan to know that. What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms. Eve glances over and smiles brightly at him. She's absolutely beautiful.

After they get everything ready, they both sit down on the couch. Jonathan flips the TV on and looks at Eve. He shrugs a little.

"Any suggestions?" he asks.

Eve smiles at him. "Not really. I'm good with pretty much anything."

"Okay." Jonathan lands on TV Land and shrugs. "Good enough."

Eve nods as she scoots closer to Jonathan. She licks her lips as she takes her food. "It smells amazing."

Jonathan looks over and grins. He nods in agreement. "Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells."

"It better or we're going back there and complaining."

Jonathan laughs softly. "Okay then."

After finishing, Eve sets her container down. She shifts and leans back, watching Jonathan closely. "It was great," she says.

Jonathan nods in agreement. "I love the place." He sets his container down. "I don't get it often because it's not exactly healthy, but I like getting it every once in a while."

"You actually worry about what you eat?"

Jonathan laughs softly. "A little. I have to make sure I stay fit. I'm sure you know how that goes."

Eve nods. "I do." She smiles at him.

"Okay, I've waited long enough." Jonathan leans over and kisses Eve softly. He really shouldn't be kissing her, but he couldn't stop himself.

Eve smiles against Jonathan's lips as she slides her arms around his neck. Jonathan shifts so he can pull Eve onto his lap. Oh, this is moving rather quickly. But Jonathan can't help himself, she's perfect. Eve slides her fingers into Jonathan's hair. She pulls back enough to look down at him.

"Wow," she says.

Jonathan licks his lips. "You're telling me," he replies. He slides his hands up and down her back. "You're so beautiful."

"Jonathan, I want you." Eve stands up and pulls at Jonathan's arm. "Where's the bedroom?"

Standing up, Jonathan kisses Eve again. He lifts her up and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist. He walks them to the bedroom and lies on the bed. Reaching down, Eve fists her hands around Jonathan's shirt, pulling it loose from his pants. Jonathan can't remember the last time he felt so amazing, if he's ever felt this amazing before. Before long, they're both stripped out of their clothes. Jonathan reaches over to his nightstand, finally thankful that Pat had talked him into buying a box of condoms. He never thought he'd actually need them. But he's really not going to think about that right now.

Eve licks her lips as she waits for Jonathan to slide the condom over his cock. She shifts to move up a little further on the bed. Jonathan grins as he follows her. He pushes her legs apart again and guides himself into her. Eve gasps as he slides in.

"Oh, wow." She slides her hands up Jonathan's back. "Johnny…"

Jonathan kisses her as he starts to move slowly. Eve moans against his mouth and he's right behind her with his own. He moves down to kiss the side of her neck.

"So good, Johnny," Eve whimpers. "So good."

Jonathan moans again. He loves the way she's saying his name. He loves the way it's him who's making her moan like this. Reaching between their bodies, he plays with her clit. "Come for me, Eve."

Eve whimpers once again. She digs her nails into his shoulder blades. She arches up as she reaches her peak, coming as she moans out his name loudly. "Johnny! So good, oh God, so good."

When she tightens around him, it sends Jonathan to his limit. He covers her mouth with his own as he comes. "Oh yes." He pulls out carefully and falls to the side. "Wow."

Eve smiles as she looks at him. "You're telling me." She leans over and kisses Jonathan.

He smiles against her lips. "You're amazing."

"Right back at you."

Jonathan slides his hand up her back as he kisses her again. Eve giggles when he rolls them over. She wraps her arms around his neck. Jonathan reaches between them, sliding a finger through her folds. She gasps and moans.

"Oh, Johnny."

Jonathan slides down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. Almost immediately, he uses his teeth to gently scrape over the sensitive skin, which makes Eve whimper as her body jolts. Jonathan slips his finger inside of her. Her body shudders.

"Oh wow." Eve slides her fingers through Jonathan's short hair. She licks her lips as she watches him move to suck on her other nipple. As he's doing so, he adds a second finger. While he's already been buried deep inside her, this still feels amazing, and she still manages to tighten on his fingers as if they're just beginning.

Jonathan slides down and removes his fingers before burying his face in her pussy. Eve whimpers as she tightens her grip in his hair. He moans as he wiggles his tongue.

"Oh, Johnny. Wow. Right there. Keep…" She moans. "Going to come." She arches her back, holding his face against her as she comes.

Jonathan lifts up after Eve stops shuddering. Sliding up, he kisses her hard. God, it's been a long time since he's been able to do that to a woman. Eve definitely had more of a response than anyone Jonathan has ever been with. She's perfect, beyond perfect.

"Let me suck you," Eve says softly.

Jonathan nods before he rolls off of her. She grins when she immediately sits up. She pulls the used condom off before sucking him into her mouth. He licks his lips as he watches her bobbing her head. Reaching down, he slides his hand into her hair. There's no way he can last long. Licking his lips, he watches Eve suck his cock hungrily.

"Oh yes," Jonathan moans.

Eve hums around him as she reaches to fondle his sack. Jonathan licks his lips, moaning loudly. He tightens his grip in Eve's hair.

"Oh…close. Almost…fuck, I'm coming." He moans as he comes hard. "Eve."

Eve moans as she pulls up. She smiles at Jonathan. "You taste amazing."

Jonathan grins as he combs his fingers through Eve's hair. "Not as amazing as you I'm sure."

Eve slides up, straddling Jonathan's waist. He moans at the sight of her straddling him. Reaching over, he slides his hands up and down her thighs. Eve leans down and kisses him softly. Jonathan slides his arms around her, holding her close.

"Think you can get it up one more time?" Eve asks with a small laugh.

Jonathan chuckles. "I'm 23 so I think I can handle getting it up again." He reaches over and grabs another condom.

"Good, want to ride you." Eve licks her lips as he tears the wrapper. She take the rubber from him and slides it over his cock. "Hard already."

Jonathan grins. "All for you."

"Mmm…good to know." Eve leans down and kisses Jonathan as she lifts up enough to sink down on Jonathan's cock. She whimpers at the feel of him.

Jonathan slides his hands to her hips as they both start moving. He's not sure which moans belong to whom, but this is definitely incredible. Even if it is just a one night stand, Jonathan doesn't think he can ever find this again.

"You feel so good," Jonathan moans. "Love the way you feel so tight around me."

Eve whimpers. "You really know how to drive a girl wild. All you have to do is speak and they'll fall at your feet."

Jonathan grins as he slides his hands to Eve's hair. "Is that all it took with you?"

"Well, that and that shy smile." Eve kisses him again. She knows she won't last long.

He moans as she continues to rock on him, thrusting up a little with each movement. He wants to feel her tighten on him; she has to be close. He slips a hand between them to play with her clit.

Eve gasps as she comes then. "Oh, Johnny."

As she tightens on him, it sends him over the top. "Yes." Jonathan rubs her back after he comes down from his high. He kisses her bare shoulder. "Wow."

"You're telling me."

Jonathan frowns as he watches the taxi pull away the next morning. He'd tried to get Eve to let him drive her back to her hotel, but she wasn't having it. He walks back inside and lets out a heavy breath. Probably just as well. He has to be at the rink soon and she's probably across town. It doesn't make him feel any better though. If he had it his way, he would have driven her back. Of course, that wouldn't have made this a true one night stand. It was already bad enough that she stayed the night probably.

After getting showered and dressed, Jonathan heads to the rink. This is probably going to be a really long day. Patrick is probably going to be pressing him for questions the entire skate. He's really not in the mood to hear what Patrick has to say. Maybe he'll get lucky and Patrick will behave.

Jonathan walks into the locker room and heads to his locker. He quickly changes into his practice gear on. He's lacing his skates when he sees Patrick walk over. "Patrick…"

"I'm not going to question what you did last night," Patrick interrupts. "Not exactly. Is everything okay though?"

Jonathan shrugs. "More or less."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I hate one night stands." Jonathan stands up. "I'll see you out there Kaner." Jonathan walks out of the locker room. He's hoping this skate will get his mind off of everything.

Jonathan stands on the ice waiting for the others to join him. He watches Patrick step onto the ice and head directly toward him. Great, just what he needs. "Kane…"

"I'm not going talk about anything about last night," Patrick says with a sigh. "Have a little faith in me Tazer."

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "What's up then?"

"Just coming to check in with my favorite captain."

Jonathan snorts. "Patrick, get real."

Patrick laughs softly. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if Q said anything to you about what the changes are going to be."

Jonathan shakes his head. "He didn't say anything to me. I can take a guess though."

"Is it bad?"

"Nothing to worry about Kaner."

******

Eve zips her bag and lets out a soft breath. She has never felt like this before. When she went with Jonathan last night she figured it was just going to be a fun night with him. She certainly hadn't expected to start getting butterflies at just the thought of him. But she can't let him get to her like this. Not when she'll probably never see him again. Of course, that could change as well seen as Kelly seems to be very smitten with Patrick. However, that doesn't mean anything with her and Jonathan.

After finishing getting everything packed, Eve takes her bags and walks out of the room. Another flight to another city to another hotel for another show, it's something she'd gotten used to quickly. She still enjoys the traveling and definitely wouldn't give it up just yet, but it does get tiring. This is what she wanted though; this is definitely her choice.

When she gets down to the lobby, she meets up with Kelly. She smiles at her best friend. "Hey," she says.

Kelly smiles over at Eve. "Hi. When did you get here last night?"

Eve sighs, not at all surprised Kelly brought up last night. "This morning. I stayed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Don't make a big deal out of it. It was one night. I'll probably never see him again."

"You could if you wanted to though."

Eve nods. "I know. But I don't know what I want right now."

"Okay, just don't rule anything out."

"I won't." Eve signs the paper after returning her keycards. "Did you already check out?"

"Yes, I was just waiting for you. Figured we could head to the airport together."

Eve nods. "Sounds good."

Once through security at the airport, the girls sit near their gate and wait for the announcement to board. Eve looks at Kelly and lets out a soft breath.

"He's really sweet," she says.

"Jonathan?" Kelly asks.

Eve nods. "I don't think I've ever met someone as sweet as he is."

"Patrick said that he's definitely something different."

"He certainly is. I just…I don't know."

Kelly nods. "Just remember that it doesn't have to be what you expect. I learned that with Patrick."

Eve laughs softly. "He's at least only a year younger than you, right?"

Kelly nods again. "But Jonathan's only four years younger, right?"

"Something like that."

"That's not bad." Kelly grins.

"I know. I guess I just wasn't expecting it."

Eve walks into her hotel room and lets out a soft breath. She slides her large bag up against the bed before setting her others on the bed. She'll unpack in a little bit, but right now she needs a nap. This is certainly going to be a long day. But it's something she's gotten used to.

******

It's been three weeks since she'd left Chicago and Eve still can't stop thinking about Jonathan. And to top it off, she's getting sick. It's definitely not what she needed right now. She won't get a day off for another two weeks. At least she isn't wrestling every night, but she is at the arenas almost every night. She wishes she could have one day to rest and maybe that would help.

Letting out a heavy breath, Eve walks out of the bathroom and sits down on the bed. She's not sure if she's going to make it through the day. Maybe she just needs to eat a little. She makes her way downstairs to grab some breakfast. She finds an empty seat with some of the superstars and eats slowly.

Alex looks at her. "You look like hell," he says. "I mean, gorgeous obviously. But hell. Everything okay?"

Eve smiles a little. "Just not feeling well," she answers. "I think I'm just hungry."

"Good thing you're eating then."

Eve grins. "Yeah, I suppose so." She finishes eating in silence, listening to the others talk about nothing in particular. She rubs her stomach, surprised at how lousy she still feels. She really thought she'd feel better after eating. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit before I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

Eve walks into her room and immediately runs to the bathroom. This isn't good; not even close to being good. She can't be sick now. After finishing emptying her stomach, she leans against the wall and sucks in a deep breath. She thinks over the last couple of days. As the days had gone on, she'd feel better. It was simply in the morning she'd be sick like this.

"Oh no," she says. "This can't be happening." She climbs to her feet and walks out to grab her phone. Opening up her text messages, she sends one to Kelly. i_I need Jonathan's number._/i She knows Kelly will think something completely different. But right now she's not going to worry about any of that. She's simply going to worry about getting a hold of Jonathan.

i_I'll call Patrick. ;)_/i

Eve rolls her eyes. She can't worry about what Kelly is thinking though. She needs to worry about what's going on with her. She crawls into bed and wraps herself around one of the extra pillows. This can't be happening. She's always been careful. Despite being on birth control, she always makes sure they man wears a condom. And she knows Jonathan had. She's not naïve enough to think both can stop her from getting pregnant, but she'd thought she'd been careful enough.

It's almost ten minutes later when Kelly texts back Jonathan's number along with i_He doesn't know you'll be calling._/i

Eve calls the number and isn't sure if she wants Jonathan to answer or to have it go to his voicemail. When it goes to his voicemail, she lets out a sigh of relief almost. "Hi, Jonathan, it's Eve. Um…I was hoping we could talk. If you could call me back when you can, I'd appreciate it." She hangs up and sighs once again. She should run to the store before she does actually talk to him.

After getting back from the store, somehow managing to buy a pregnancy test without being questioned about it from any fans, she walks into the bathroom. While she wants kids someday, she's not sure right now is the best time, especially when it came to who she'd been with. She knows it would be Jonathan's. She hasn't been with anyone but him since she and Chris had split up and that was almost six months ago.

Hearing her phone ring as she's waiting to read the test, she sighs. She's pretty sure it'll be Jonathan but has to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jonathan."

Eve closes her eyes. "Jonathan, hi."

"Is everything okay?"

"Where are you?" She knows it's probably dumb, but she wants to see him again. She picks up the test, knowing it's time to look.

"We just got to our hotel in Dallas."

Dallas, that's where she is right now. "Do you think we could meet up somewhere?"

"Um…yeah, I don't see that being a problem. We have a skate this afternoon, but we could do dinner if you're free."

"Yeah. I just have a meet and greet this afternoon. I don't have to be at the show tonight." She takes a shaky breath.

After making their plans to meet at Olive Garden, they hang up. Eve stares down at the test before putting it back in the box. This is certainly not how she expected anything to go.

******

Jonathan stands at the front of Olive Garden, waiting for Eve to arrive. He's not sure what to expect out of this. After she left, he hadn't expected to hear from her. And then when he checked his messages, he'd had one from her. To say he was surprised would certainly be an understatement. She'd sounded a little off too. Not that he knows much about her. But she'd been so bubbly when he met her. And hearing her on the phone she was definitely not bubbly.

When he sees her approaching, he pushes himself off the wall. He smiles a little. "Hi," he says.

"Hi, Jonathan," Eve says. "Thank you for meeting me."

Jonathan nods. "Of course."

They're seated after a few minutes and Jonathan isn't sure if he should say anything right now or wait for Eve to say something. He decides that after they order he'll say something if she hasn't by then.

Eve looks across the table at Jonathan after they order. "I hope this isn't weird," she says. "That I called out of the blue."

Jonathan shakes his head. "No, it's not a problem," he says. "I was surprised to hear from you but nothing weird about it."

Eve nods. "So how are you?"

"I'm good. Busy with the season. How about you?"

"I'm okay. Wishing I could have a few days off, but I don't think that'll be happening." She shrugs. "Got used to that a long time ago."

Jonathan grins. "Yeah, you kind of have to get used to it."

Eve nods. "Definitely so. I'm sure it's much the same with you."

"Yeah. We have a few more days off than you do though."

After they finish eating, Jonathan looks at Eve. He knows there's more to why she wanted to meet with him. "So," he says. "What's going on?"

"Um…" Eve licks her lips. "Look, I know this is probably going to sound insane, but I can't change the fact that I am."

"You are what?"

Eve shifts a little. "Pregnant."

Jonathan stares at Eve, shocked at what she'd just said. "You're…pregnant?"

Eve nods. "Yeah. I found out this morning."

"And I'm…it's…me…?"

Eve smiles a little. "You're the only one I've been with since Chris and I broke up and that was six months ago. I know it's not something either of us expected."

"Definitely not." Jonathan licks his lips. "What do we do now? I mean…" He pales. "Please tell me you aren't getting an abortion."

Eve shakes her head. "Wasn't planning on it." She touches her stomach. "Don't think I could ever do that." She watches Jonathan.

"I um…" He licks his lips. "Wow. I definitely didn't expect this."

"I know. I've always wanted kids, but wasn't planning to have one this way."

Jonathan nods. "I'll be there, Eve. I'll be Daddy."

Eve smiles at him. "That's good to hear. I don't think I can do this alone."

"You won't have to."

Eve nods as she covers her face. Jonathan reaches across the table and rests his hand on her wrist.

"Eve, everything's going to be okay. I promise you that I'm here."

Eve drops her hands and looks at Jonathan once again. "I didn't think this was going to happen."

"I know. But it did. We'll get through all of this together. I can't say this is how I wanted to become a parent, but I'm here. I'm in this with you."

"God, that's so good to hear. I was so scared of what you would say."

Jonathan nods. He definitely understands why she would be scared of what he would say. After simply having a one night stand, most men would probably run. But he's not most men. Most men would have already stormed off by now. But Jonathan can't and won't do that. He's a part of this and there's nothing to keep him from being responsible.

"I don't blame you for being scared or worried," he says. "But just know that I'm right there with you. Whatever you want or need? Tell me. I can't promise everything because of my schedule, but I'm in this."

Eve nods. "I've already called and I'm meeting with my boss tomorrow. I obviously can't be wrestling while I'm pregnant."

"No, I don't think that would be a wise decision." Jonathan licks his lips. He's not sure how they're going to get through this, but they have to. They may not know each other very well. They need to get together though. They're going to be parents and they can't not know each other at all. He just doesn't know what he could be expecting with all of this.

"Jonathan, I'm not expecting anything between you and you," Eve says as if she'd read his mind.

"I think right now we need to get to know each other."

Eve smiles as she nods. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. If we're going to be parents, it would definitely be nice to know about you then the fact that you're the captain for the Chicago Blackhawks."

Jonathan laughs softly. "Yeah, I'm sure our kid would love that would don't know much at all about each other."

"I could hear the complaints from them now."

Jonathan grins and nods. "That would be fun to explain, right?"

"About as fun as trying to tell them how we met." Eve smiles at Jonathan. "But no one said we're perfect."

Jonathan nods again. "That's right. How is this going to work? I'm in Chicago most of the year and back home the rest of the year. But it has to change. I want to be able to be with you and help you and do the things I need to be doing and helping with."

Eve grins. "We can figure all of that out. I'm just glad you aren't freaking out on me."

"I can't say I'm not freaking out on the inside."

"I wouldn't expect any different."

Jonathan nods. "But that doesn't mean I don't want this."

"I bet you didn't want it like this though."

"Well, no, this definitely isn't how I planned it. But it is how it's happening. I can live with that."

Eve smiles as she nods. "I understand."

After they finish, they head outside. Eve smiles as Jonathan walks her to her rental. She turns and looks at him.

"Thank you," Eve says. "It means a lot that you're willing to help me out."

"No need to thank me," Jonathan says. "But you're welcome. Will you let me know how your meeting with your boss goes tomorrow?"

Eve nods. "Of course. We'll definitely keep in touch now." She rests her hands on her stomach and smiles.

"You know, I was going to ask Patrick to get your number for me anyways." He grins. "You beat me to it."

"Obviously so." She kisses his cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Jonathan nods and takes a step back. "Call me anytime you want to. Not just then."

Eve smiles widely. "Okay. Bye Johnny."

"Bye, Eve." Jonathan watches her climb into the car as he steps back. He waves as she pulls away before heading toward the hotel down the street.

Jonathan walks into his room that he's sharing with Patrick. Patrick looks over from where he's lounging around on his bed.

"Hey," Patrick says.

"Hi," Jonathan replies.

"So, how'd it go?"

Jonathan lets out a soft breath as he kicks his shoes off. "She's pregnant." He's not surprised by the look on Patrick's face. "Pregnant." He sits down. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Wow," Patrick says. "Um…I…"

"It's okay. I'm a bit speechless myself."

"So what now?"

"We're going to get to know each other. I'm going to be there for her and the baby. I've always wanted kids. This may not be the way I wanted it to happen, but I'm not going to run."

Patrick nods. "Wow, you're going to be a dad. That's insane."

Jonathan grins. "Yeah, well, it surprised the hell out of me. When she said she wanted to get together, I never would have imagined it would be for that." He shrugs. "It's okay though. Eve and I are going to be parents and raise this baby." Jonathan licks his lips and grabs his pajama pants. "It's weird."

"I bet." Patrick watches Jonathan. "You going to tell Coach?"

"Not yet. I want to talk to her again before I say anything to anyone else. So keep your mouth shut."

Patrick grins. "Won't say anything. That's your job, Daddy."

Jonathan groans. "And don't call me that."

"Oh, come on, Daddy, it's not that bad."

"Patrick, please, don't do any of this in front of everyone."

"I won't."

Jonathan changes into his pajama pants before climbing into his bed. He looks over at Patrick. "Think I can do it?"

Patrick nods. "You take care of all of us." He shrugs. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

"No idea." Jonathan sighs. He hadn't thought about that. His parents are going to freak when they find out he got someone he barely knows pregnant. This isn't going to be good. They're going to kill him. How is he supposed to tell his parents he's going to be a father?

******

Jonathan is just getting out of the shower when he hears his phone ringing. He wraps the towel around his waist as he grabs his phone. He's thankful to see Eve's name flashing. "Hello?" he answers.

"Hey," Eve says. "So I just got done talking to my boss. Well one of them."

"How'd it go?" Jonathan walks out of the bathroom.

"Not too bad. He was surprised. I told him probably not as surprised as I was."

Jonathan grins. "So what now?"

"Now he wants me to see the doctor. I'm seeing him in a couple hours."

Jonathan frowns at that. "Okay."

"They just want to make sure everything is okay. I've been wrestling lately before I knew."

"Okay."

"I'll let you know how everything goes."

"Please do." Jonathan licks his lips.

"You sound scared."

Jonathan laughs a little. "I wouldn't say scared. I'm just not sure of much right now. I don't know how to feel. Don't take that the wrong way. I'm still here for you and the baby."

"It's okay, Jonathan." Eve smiles to herself. She hadn't expected Jonathan to help with anything, which is proof that she barely knows him. "I wouldn't expect your emotions to be regular right now. So we'll be wacko together."

Jonathan lets out a low laugh. "As long as it's together."

"It will be." Eve bites her bottom lip. "I should go grab some lunch before heading back. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. I may not answer though depending on what time it is. I'm leaving for the arena around three."

"Okay. I should be out by then. Otherwise I'll leave you a message."

"Sounds good."

******

Eve sits on her bed as she listens to Jonathan's phone ring. She'd gotten back later than she expected, which means Jonathan's more than likely at the arena already. She sighs a little when the voicemail kicks on.

"Hi Johnny, it's Eve. Took longer than expected. Everything is fine. I need to look for an OBGYN now. Think I'll look in the Chicago area. Call me when you can." Eve hangs up and frowns a little. She had hoped she could talk to him now and explain her reasoning for Chicago. She wants him to be a part of this.

When Jonathan showed his support in wanting to help her, it made her want all of this so much more. She could have never imagined that Jonathan would want this, not with her anyways. He's certainly an amazing man. Who knew someone at the age of 23 could have his head on straight the way Jonathan does. He's certainly more of a man than some of the men she's dealt with in the past who are all older than she is.

She jumps a little when her phone rings. She definitely wasn't ready for that. She lifts it off the bed and raises an eyebrow when she sees Jonathan's name flashing. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hey," Jonathan says. "I don't have long, but I wanted to talk for a few at least."

Eve smiles at that. "Are you at the arena?"

"Yes. We're getting ready to head out for a quick skate. So can I ask why Chicago?"

Eve licks her lips. "Because I want you there." She hopes that doesn't sound as stupid as she thinks it does.

Jonathan smiles a little. "Yeah? I think that's great. I don't know any. But once I tell everyone, I can ask my teammate because I know his wife had one there."

"That would be great. I'm not in a huge hurry. I talked to our doctor and he said that everything was okay and wouldn't really need to go in for a couple more weeks."

"Okay."

"But I do want to find someone soon so I can make an appointment."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Patrick knows. I told him last night. I hope you don't mine. But he's my best friend and he makes it hard to not talk."

Eve grins. "No, it's okay. You can tell as many people as you want. The only thing I ask is that you don't tell the world. I think it's something you and I need to sit down and discuss with each other in person about."

"That I don't have a problem with. I just don't know how I'm going to tell my parents. I get that I'm 23 and I can make my own decisions. But not exactly what I thought I'd have to be telling them yet."

Eve laughs softly. "I understand. I'm stressing over that myself. Maybe we should do it together? Get my parents and your parents together for dinner and break it to them that way."

"That's probably a great idea. Probably the best for both of us. Just don't be surprised if my mom goes off in French."

"I won't. My dad will probably demand you marry me. But I don't expect that."

"I would, you know."

Eve blushes. "I know, but it isn't necessary. If you and I make the decision to date and it gets to that, great. But you don't need to marry me because my dad demands it." Wow, Jonathan is definitely an amazing man. More amazing than anyone she's been with. And they aren't even technically together.

******

Jonathan walks with Eve into the doctor's office. She smiles back at him as they stop at the window. After she gets signed in, they sit down where she fills out her information.

"Thank you for coming," Eve says.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Jonathan replies. He smiles at her. "Wow, you can actually read what you're writing."

Eve snorts. "Why is that surprising?"

"You should see some of the guys' writing. Can't read anything."

"I doubt it's that bad."

"No, it is."

Eve smiles at Jonathan as she stands up. "What about yours?"

"Horrible?"

"Should I take you back to kindergarten again?"

"Maybe in five years with ours."

Eve smiles and walks to the window again. She smiles as the woman takes the clipboard from her before heading back to sit with Jonathan. "Jonathan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Jonathan answers as he looks at her.

"Will you take me on a date? I mean, obviously it would be going backwards with everything considering I'm pregnant. But… it couldn't hurt, right?"

Jonathan grins and nods. "I think that would be a great idea. How long are you staying?"

"Until Sunday. I'm heading home for a while. But I promise you won't miss anything. I'll be back in a couple weeks."

Jonathan nods again. "I have a skate on Saturday, but free in the evening."

"Me too." Eve smiles at him. "But I think you should wait until after you meet my parents tonight."

Jonathan grins. "I'm not going to change my mind about any of this, Eve."

"Good to know."

"Eve Torres," the nurse calls out.

Eve looks over as she stands up. "Johnny, you coming?"

"Am I allowed back?" Jonathan asks.

Eve smiles at him. "Yes, come on." She takes his hand and walks to the nurse. "Hi."

"Ms. Torres, I'm Erika." She turns to Jonathan and her eyes widen. "Oh my… you're… wow."

"If you can't handle who he is, then I would like to request someone different," Eve says.

"No, I'm just surprised. I'm sorry. Follow me."

Jonathan follows them back, smiling at the fact that Eve hadn't let go of his hand. He's glad of the fact though. Only when the reach the scale, do she drop it and then hands him her purse. He wrinkles his nose.

"Oh, get used to it," she says winking at him.

After getting Eve's weight, they head into a room. Jonathan sits down as they go through the checkup. When Erika leaves to let Eve change into the gown, Jonathan stands to leave as well.

"You can stay," Eve says softly.

"Are you sure?"

Eve nods. "Yes." She smiles at him. "Not like you haven't seen me naked before." She winks at him as she shimmies out of her jeans.

"Well, yeah, I know that." He laughs softly as he sits back down.

"And you are going to come over here when they do the ultrasound, right?"

"I'd like to, but that's up to you."

"I want you there."

"Okay, good."

Jonathan listens as Dr. Harris goes through what he's going to be doing. When Eve waves him over, Jonathan stands and walks to her side. He takes her hand and smiles.

"All right, let's see what we can find."

"How long before we can find out the gender?" Jonathan asks.

"If baby cooperates, the earliest is around 18 weeks. Occasionally sooner, but rarely. Are you at all sure how far along you are?"

"Almost six weeks."

"And you're sure?"

Eve nods. "Yes." She smiles up at Jonathan.

Jonathan licks his lips as he squeezes her hand. They watch the screen when they hear a faint heartbeat. Eve smiles and takes a shaky breath.

"Strong heartbeat," Dr. Harris says. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Is everything okay?" Jonathan asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. There are two heartbeats."

"Two." Jonathan swallows hard. "That means…"

"Twins," Eve finishes with a smile.

"Wow." Jonathan licks his lips. "I just…wow." He smiles at Eve. "Twins."

Eve smiles back up at him. "Twins." She looks at Dr. Harris. "But everything's okay?"

"Everything looks good," Dr. Harris answers. "I can make a couple copies of this for you and you'll be on your way."

Jonathan smiles again. "Thank you, Dr. Harris," he says.

Eve sits up when Dr. Harris walks out of the room. She smiles at Jonathan. "Is it dumb to want to kiss you?"

"No." Jonathan leans down and kisses Eve softly. "Not dumb at all."

Eve smiles against his lips before pulling back. "I should get dressed again."

"Probably a good idea." Jonathan steps back and helps her down. He leans against the wall as she changes, not able to stop smiling. This is amazing. Not only is Eve pregnant with his child, but it's… or they're… twins. Twins, this is amazing.

Jonathan looks at Eve as they finish setting the table. "You nervous?" he asks.

"Terrified," she answers. "You?"

"Terrified." He grins.

"Glad I'm not alone. Your parents are going to think I'm a slut."

"No they aren't. You aren't. You are nowhere close to being a slut." Jonathan reaches over and slides his finger through her hair. "You are amazing."

"Such a charmer, Johnny." She leans over about to kiss him when the buzzer goes off. She licks her lips as she pulls back.

"Bet you that would be my parents."

Eve grins. "How much you want to bet?"

"Five bucks?"

"You're on."

Jonathan opens the door to find two people he doesn't know standing there. He swallows hard. "Hi."

"Hi, we're Steve and Evelyn Torres."

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jonathan Toews. Please, come in." Jonathan steps to the side and lets them in. He looks over at Eve who welcomes her parents in.

"That's five bucks, Johnny."

Jonathan groans and pulls his wallet out of his pocket. "Not fair," he says. He hands over the money.

"What's going on?" Steve asks.

"We had a little bet as to whose parents was at the door," Eve says with a smile. "I won."

Steve laughs softly. "You are my daughter."

Jonathan walks over to the door when the buzzer goes off again. He smiles at his parents. "Mama, Dad, come on in." He closes the door behind them and looks at Eve.

After making the introductions, they all sit down in the living room. Jonathan can see how nervous Eve is right now and is glad that he's not the only one. He's not sure he'll be able to wait until after dinner to talk to them. He'd rather get it done and over with. However, they'd agreed to wait until after dinner. So he'll force himself to get through.

"Dinner should be just about ready," Eve says standing up. "I'll go check." She licks her lips as she walks into the kitchen.

Jonathan licks his lips as he watches Eve walk out of the room. Great, now he's alone with the parents. He looks at his mom, not surprised to find her watching him. Oh God, he's always hated that stare. It's always made him squirm.

"What?" Jonathan asks.

"Something on your mind?" Andree asks.

"Not really." Jonathan is thankful when Eve returns and informs them dinner is ready. He stands up and follows the others to the table.

Dinner goes smoothly, much to both Eve's and Jonathan's surprise. They're both thrilled that it does. And as they watch their parents sit down in the living room again, they both step over to each other.

"So what's going on?" Bryan asks.

"I'm pregnant," Eve says.

Jonathan watches his parents for their reaction while Eve watches hers. When nothing is said, Jonathan starts to get even more nervous than he already was. He wants one of their parents to say something; even if it is to tell them they're idiots.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly what any of you thought you'd hear tonight," Eve says. "When I found out, it wasn't what I figured either. But the fact is I am pregnant. I am having twins. No, let me rephrase that. Jonathan and I are having twins. He and I are going to raise the babies together."

"And you two?" Steve asks.

Eve shrugs. "Right now we're going to focus on the babies."

"Eve…"

"Dad, I know you're going to go into the 'he should marry me' speech. But don't. Neither of us expected this to happen. First of all, I'm on birth control and second of all, he used protection. No, neither of us is dumb enough to believe either are a hundred percent effective. But I'm not going to force him to marry me. If it comes to that point in our relationship, then great, but it's going to be our decision."

Jonathan rests his hand on her lower back. "I would marry her in a heartbeat," he states. "But she and I talked. This is how we want to do this. You don't have to understand it or agree with it, but all we ask is that you respect our decision."

Bryan holds his hand up when Steve starts to speak. "They are both adults," he says. "My son is right. This is their decision, not ours."

Jonathan nods at his dad. "Thank you," he says. "I'm sure none of you are happy right now. But like Eve said, this wasn't planned. But I do care about Eve."

Steve sighs. "Caring isn't loving her though."

"You're right. But right now, that's all I have. We're taking things one step at a time." He looks at Eve who smiles at him.

"We don't want you to be upset with all of this," Eve says. "But this is the way it's going to be, at least for now."

Jonathan nods in agreement. "I am going to be with Eve through everything. We're going to do this together. Whether we're married or not, doesn't change the fact that I will be daddy."

Eve smiles widely at the sound of that. It's the first time he's mentioned being daddy. Sure, he's stated being a father. But there is certainly a difference between father and daddy. And while she knows Jonathan would have always been daddy, it was certainly nice to hear from him.

"And you're both happy?" Steve asks.

Eve looks at him. "Yes, dad." She smiles at him. "No, this isn't the way I thought it would happen, but I'm happy."

Jonathan nods. "Yes, sir."

Steve nods. "I can't say I'm thrilled at the way this is happening. But you two seem to be happy with everything." He stands up and hugs Eve. "All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy," Eve says with a smile.

"So what happens when it goes public?" Evelyn asks. "You are both public figures."

Jonathan nods. "Yes, ma'am, we are. We'll take whatever comes our way."

"I'm not asking because I'm against this. I just know how much people look up to Eve and I'm sure it's much the same with you. So I just want you to be aware of everything."

"We are mom. I'm sure that people are going to look at this as crazy. We know it is. But it's what we want."

Jonathan nods. "We know it's going to get crazy and we're as prepared as we can be. There's no way we can be completely prepared for what they're going to throw our way, but we're ready for it. We know it's going to be brought up constantly after it's out."

"I think it would be best if you two announce it," Andree says. "I think it would make it easier for everyone because they won't think you're hiding it then."

Eve and Jonathan share a look. "We'll have to talk about that," Eve says. "We're probably going to have to do something because of what I do."

Jonathan rubs Eve's back. "We'll figure it all out. But we wanted to tell you four before anyone else found out."

Andree grins at her son. "I'm sure your best friend knows."

Jonathan sighs. "Yes, Mama, Patrick knows. I needed to talk to someone after Eve told me."

******

Eve walks down the hall at the arena and lets out a heavy breath. She knows that she's about to find out how she's going to be written off TV. What she doesn't know is if she's completely ready for this. She has to be ready though. As she steps up to Hunter's door, she takes a deep breath. She knocks on the door.

"Come in," Hunter calls out.

Here it goes. Eve takes another deep breath before stepping into the office. She smiles a little. It disappears when she sees Vince there as well. Oh, this can't be good.

"It's okay Eve," Vince says. He stands up and smiles at Eve. "You aren't in trouble or anything. I just wanted to be here for this. After all, you're one of our top Diva's."

Eve nods a little. That explanation still doesn't make her feel any better about this. Hunter smiles at her.

"Eve, have a seat and we'll get started." Hunter sits only after Eve takes her seat. "You do plan on returning, correct?"

"Yes. I can't give you an exact time frame. I wish I could."

Hunter shakes his head. "I understand, Eve. Three kids of my own. Of course, it was a little different for me because I didn't carry them." He winks at Eve.

Eve laughs softly. "That would look a little funny if you were pregnant."

"I definitely would." Hunter grins. "We're glad you're planning on returning though. So we have a couple of ideas on how we can do this. Ultimately, we have the final say so. But we'll obviously work with you. If you aren't comfortable with something, then obviously we won't go that route. And things can be changed. Nothing is set in stone, you know that. What we would like for you to do is take this folder and sit down with whomever you need to and discuss what you think would be the best route for this to take place."

Eve nods. "Okay. He's not with me right now. He's actually on a road trip of his own."

Hunter nods. "Will you see him before next Monday?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then can you make it to the arena then?"

Eve nods. "Sure. I can do that."

"Good."

They talk for a little while longer before Eve heads back out. She smiles to herself as she climbs into her rental. She's curious to see what they have planned for her, but won't look until she and Jonathan are together and can discuss things with each other. She grabs her phone to send Jonathan a quick text, even though she knows he won't be looking at his phone until after the game.

i_Just got out of meeting. Boss gave me folder with things. Will explain when you call later._/i Eve puts her phone on the passenger seat before pulling out of her space. She heads toward the hotel. She wonders if she'd be able to find Jonathan's game on TV; or at least somewhere on the Internet. She'll be the first to admit she's never been a big hockey fan. It's not that she doesn't like it, because she enjoys it when she has watched before. But growing up, her family was football and baseball fans. She simply didn't see many hockey games growing up. However, since Kelly had started seeing Patrick, Eve had seen more. It escalated when she met Jonathan. Even at the point before she knew she was pregnant she found herself watching the Blackhawks; especially Jonathan.

Eve changes into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed with her laptop. She flips through the channels to see if the Blackhawks are on anywhere. To her surprise, she finds the game with ease. She can't help but smile as she settles in to watch the game and surf the net.

******

Jonathan pulls his phone out of his bag when they get back to the hotel. He smiles when he sees he has a text message from Eve. After reading it, his smile widens. He isn't surprised to hear Patrick's snort.

"If this was turned around, you'd be like this too," Jonathan says.

"Uh-huh."

i_You still up?_/i "Do you think we're crazy?"

"Well, I thought you were crazy before any of this happened. Why?"

Jonathan sits down on his bed and shrugs. "I don't think her parents truly want me around. My parents have welcomed Eve to the family pretty much already. But…"

"You got their daughter pregnant. And from what I've heard, her dad is pissed that you won't marry her."

"I never said I wouldn't marry her. I told Eve I would. But neither of us thinks that's a good idea right now. If it gets to that point, great, but right now it's not in the cards."

"I don't doubt you would. But I've known you for five years and I've roomed with you for those five years. I know you, sometimes better than you know yourself."

Jonathan nods. "Do you think I can do this?" He looks over at Patrick. He wants his best friend to be completely honest with him. He doesn't have to tell Patrick this, because he knows he will be honest.

Patrick grins. He could be mean to Jonathan and tell him he's never going to be able to get through this, but he can't. Not right now anyways. Right now Jonathan needs good best friend. "Yes, Johnny. I think you've already proved to everyone that you can and will. Her parents will come around. Right now they have an issue because you got her pregnant and aren't married. While you two and many other people don't find that to be an issue, to her parents it is. But they'll come around. No one can ever hate you for long."

Jonathan laughs softly. "Thanks." He looks down at his phone and lets out a soft breath. "Guess she's asleep." He had hoped he'd catch her tonight.

"There's always the morning."

Jonathan nods. "Yeah, I know."

"What'd she say about her meeting with her boss?"

"Not much really. Just said that he gave her a folder of things and she'd explain that to me when we talked." He shrugs. "I guess I'll have to wait until the morning to hear about that." After kicking his shoes off, Jonathan stands up. "I'm going to go change and then go to bed."

Jonathan crawls into bed a few minutes later. He lets out a soft breath as he pulls the blankets up over his legs. "Patrick, do you love Kelly? Don't laugh at me, I really want to know."

Patrick looks at Jonathan. "Yeah, I do. I've never felt this way before."

Jonathan nods. "Do you butterflies in your stomach just thinking about her? That makes me sound…"

"Gay." Patrick grins. "This won't leave here. You know you can talk to me. And yeah, at times. That how you feel about Eve?"

Jonathan licks his lips and nods. "Yeah."

"So you're in love with her?"

"Yes."

"And that scares you?"

"Yes." Jonathan lets out a low laugh. "I know it shouldn't, but I've never been in love before."

Patrick nods. "It's a little scary. I won't deny that. But I'm sure it'll be worth it."

"I'm sure it will be."

******

Eve frowns when she wakes up the next morning. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She grabs her phone, frowning even more when she reads Jonathan's text message from the night before. She hopes he won't be mad that she hadn't responded. He has to understand that she had simply fallen asleep, right? Looking at the clock, she wonders if it's too early to call him. It couldn't hurt to try. She puts her phone to her ear and listens to Jonathan's phone ring.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answers.

"I woke you," Eve says with a frown.

"It's okay." Jonathan coughs, clearing his throat. "I would have been up soon anyways."

Eve smiles a little. "Okay. Sorry about last night. I fell asleep."

"It's okay. I figured that's what happened."

"I saw most of the game though."

Jonathan laughs softly. "Yeah? What'd you think?"

"That I need to study hockey."

Jonathan laughs again, this time a bit louder. "I'll help you with that. So how'd the meeting go? And what's this folder thing about?"

"Meeting went well. They gave me a folder of potential storylines that could put me out for a while. While they obviously have the final say so, they do want my opinion. They asked me to sit with you and see what we think would be best. I haven't looked at anything yet. I wanted to wait until you and I were able to get together later in the week."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Eve rubs her belly and smiles. "So, Daddy, I'm guessing you want a son."

"Well, yeah, I won't deny that. But I want the babies to be healthy. That's the most important thing."

"You're going to be a great Dad."

"You're going to be a great Mom."

Eve can hear Patrick laughing in the background and can't help but laugh to herself. "I should probably go shower and get back on the road. I have an appearance tonight."

"Okay. Make sure you eat."

"I will. Trust me, I've been eating."

"Good. I'll talk to you tonight then?"

"If I don't fall asleep."

Jonathan laughs softly. "Okay. Have a good day."

"You too, Johnny. Bye."

"Bye."

Eve ends the call and smiles. This is what she wants; with Jonathan. She just hopes it goes the way she wants it to. If Jonathan doesn't have the same feelings for her, she certainly won't push him. But he seems to be on the same wave length as she is. That has to mean something, doesn't it? Okay, she may be looking too far into things, but she can't help herself.

Eve showers and gets dressed before she heads down to grab a bit of breakfast. She smiles when she sees Kelly sitting at one of the tables. She grabs herself a muffin before walking over and sitting across from Kelly. Kelly smiles as she looks at Eve.

"You look happy this morning," Kelly says.

Eve nods. "I am," she replies. "I spent last night watching the Blackhawks game. And then I got to talk with Jonathan this morning."

"Yeah?" Kelly smiles at her best friend. "According to Patrick, Jonathan is acting a way he never has before. You must be very special to him, Eve Torres."

Eve beams. "Well, he's special to me."

"I can see that. So what did Hunter say about your temporary exit? It is temporary, right? You aren't leaving me, right?"

Eve laughs softly. "It's temporary. I can't promise a date I'll be back, but I will be back. And he gave me a folder of potential storylines to get me out. I haven't looked at them. I'm going to sit down with Jonathan later this week and we're going to look over everything and then decide. While it's obvious we don't have the final say so, Hunter is giving us the option to give our opinion."

Kelly nods. "That's good. He should at least get your opinion seen as it's your career."

"I just hope there something in there that won't hurt the babies."

"I doubt they would do anything to harm the babies."

Eve nods, knowing Kelly is right. She's simply being paranoid. "I know. I'm just panicking, but I'll be fine. I am fine."

"Good."

******

Jonathan walks into his apartment, hoping Eve is still awake. He knows they won't be able to go over anything tonight, because they'd gotten in later than they'd been supposed to because of the weather. Jonathan simply wants to see Eve and be able to kiss her goodnight; which is something he's never thought about before with anyone. Eve is definitely different though. He walks into his bedroom to find the bedside lamp on. He smiles when he sees Eve asleep with a book resting on her stomach. Well, she's not awake, but at least she's here. Jonathan will live with that. It's not exactly what he wanted, there's always the morning.

After he sets his bag down and quietly kicks his shoes off, he walks over and takes Eve's book. He sets it on the nightstand as he looks at Eve sleeping peacefully. He can't help but smile at the sight. He gets changed before carefully climbing into bed and pulls the blankets over them. He smiles when Eve immediately curls against him. He kisses her forehead before settling in for the night.

Eve walks up in the middle of the night, tensing when she feels an arm wrapped around her waist. Just as quickly though, she relaxes. It's later than she thought and Jonathan is home. She turns carefully so she doesn't wake him and smiles. He looks just as serious as always. Eve's falling in love with that look. She's falling in love with Jonathan; or rather she's already in love with Jonathan. But she can't tell him that; not yet anyways. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Okay, she knows how much he does care about her. He's made that fact perfecting clear. But it's not love, yet anyways.

"I can hear you thinking," Jonathan mutters. "Stop it."

Eve smiles a little. "I'm sorry," she says. "I can't help myself though. I'm sorry I woke you."

Jonathan opens his eyes and looks at Eve. "It's okay. Are you all right?"

Eve nods. "Yes." She smiles when Jonathan slides his hand up and down her side. "Just thinking about how lucky I am." That probably sounds ridiculous.

"Funny, I've been thinking that since I met you." He kisses her softly.

"I'm sorry about being asleep when you got home. I didn't mean to. I was trying to stay awake so I could at least see you."

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing though. We got back a lot later than planned, but I guess crazy weather will do that, eh?"

Eve smiles as she trails her fingertips over his cheek. "I guess so. You should be used to crazy weather. You're from Canada and now you're in Chicago."

Jonathan chuckles. "Yeah, I suppose so." He closes his eyes again. He's loving the way Eve continues to slide her fingertips over his cheek. "You know how to make me weak."

"Oh really?"

"I shouldn't have told you that."

Eve laughs softly. "I promise I won't use it against you often."

Jonathan snorts. "I'm sure." He kisses her softly.

"Johnny…" She can't believe she's whining now, but she can't help it. She's wanted him again for quite some time, but hasn't been able to bring herself to actually say so.

Jonathan shifts and pushes her to lie back, never breaking the kiss. Eve lets out a soft moan as she slides her arms around him. This is perfect. Eve couldn't have asked for anything better. It's as if Jonathan was reading her mind.

"You're wearing my shirt," Jonathan says smiling down at Eve.

"Yeah, it's more comfy to sleep in than mine." She grins. "And it smelled like you." She blushes at that comment, thankful they're still in the dark.

Jonathan nuzzles Eve's neck. "I should be too tired to do anything. But you're driving me crazy."

"Good." Eve slides her hands up and down Jonathan's back. "Because I've wanted you for a while now." She kisses him as she tugs at his shirt.

Jonathan pulls back enough to pulls his shirt off. He smiles down at Eve as he pushes her shirt up. He pulls her up so he can pull the shirt off and tosses it to the side. He kisses her once again as he rids them both of the rest of their clothes. Eve whimpers as he settles between her legs.

"Oh, Johnny," Eve says softly.

He shifts and pushes into her. "Oh, wow."

Eve gasps as he enters her. "Oh God." It doesn't hurt, but she hadn't been expecting him to slide in right away. She's not going to complain though, because it feels amazing.

Jonathan kisses her again as he starts moving slowly. "You feel so good."

Eve whimpers in response. She doesn't think she could find her voice even if she knew what to say right now. Instead of saying anything, she wraps her legs around Jonathan's waist and finds his lips once again. Jonathan moans and sucks on her tongue. Neither of them is going to be able to last long; at least they're together with that.

"Oh yes," Eve whimpers.

Jonathan starts moving a bit quicker. He slides a hand between them, playing with her clit. Eve whimpers when he touches her. Jonathan can feel that she's close. The way she's tightening on him tells him so.

"You feel so good, Eve."

Eve kisses him. She arches up as she reaches her release. "Johnny!"

Jonathan gasps as she tightens on him even more and comes. "Oh Eve."

Eve rubs her hands up and down Jonathan's back. "That was amazing. Thank you."

Jonathan kisses her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles against his lips.

After getting them cleaned up, Jonathan climbs back into bed and pulls Eve into his arms. He kisses the side of her neck as they settle in. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Night, Johnny."

The next morning, Jonathan makes them both a fantastic breakfast. Eve smiles at him as he sits down beside her. Jonathan gestures toward the folder that Eve brought in.

"Is that the list?" he asks.

Eve nods and flips it open. "Just remember, they have the final say so."

"So what if you're completely against one?"

"I'll tell them and that one will be dropped."

Jonathan nods. "Good. They better not force you to do something you don't want to."

Eve can't help but smile at him. "Would you come in and give them a piece of you mind if they did?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Really?"

Jonathan looks at her and grins. "Yes. Is that hard to believe?"

Eve nods. "A little. I suppose I should stop being surprised by you, huh?"

"Probably a good idea." Jonathan reads through one of the sheets. "No, you aren't doing this one."

Eve takes the sheet and looks over it. "Why? It's actually a pretty good one."

Jonathan looks at her. "You'd be in a 'relationship' with some other guy. What about us?"

Eve smiles at him. "It wouldn't affect us in any way. But if you really don't want me doing it, I'll let them know it's on the bottom of the list."

"I'm not comfortable with something like this. Not right now anyways."

Eve leans over and kisses his cheek. "Okay." She smiles when he turns his head and kisses her.

"Thank you. I know I'm probably being ridiculous."

Eve shakes her head. "It's okay. And you aren't. If you're not comfortable with it then you aren't. I'll try to talk them out of this one." She pulls another sheet out and reads over it.

After going through the options, they talk it over for almost an hour. Eve chews on her bottom lip when Jonathan starts getting frustrated with each of them. Jonathan stands up and brings their empty plates to the sink.

"Jonathan, they have to work with what's going on. I have to be out at the minimum of ten months. And that's pushing it."

"Why does every one of them have to include putting you with some guy though?"

Eve lets out a soft breath. "Okay, none of them are just "some" guy. I know all of them. If that's really your issue, I can have you meet each of them before I go back and talk to Hunter."

"I don't think I want you doing the pregnant line though. I mean, yes, it would make sense because you are. But I don't want them thinking you're having… whoever's baby."

Eve nods. "I'll go along with that."

Jonathan sits down again. "Which guy would be the best choice though?"

Eve shrugs. "They each have their pros and cons. You're off tomorrow right?"

Jonathan nods. "Yeah."

"Both shows are in Milwaukee, which means each of the guys will be there. Would you want to take a ride up there and meet them? This way you'll have an inkling of who I'll be working with."

Jonathan nods. "That's not going to make me look like a jackass, right?"

Eve grins. "Not at all." She leans over and kisses him softly. "It'll be nice for them to meet the man who knocked me up."

Jonathan laughs softly. "Okay. I've never been to a show before."

"It's okay. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Jonathan grins. "Good, because I don't want to look like an idiot."

******

Eve shows her pass to the security guard and then takes Jonathan's hand. She smiles as he looks around. "It's not so differently than what you see," she says. "I'm guessing anyways."

Jonathan grins. "It's similar."

Eve smiles up at him. "No girls in yours I'm sure."

Jonathan laughs softly. "Not like this. Reporters and some security. But overall? Mostly men." He shrugs.

Eve smiles again as she rests her free hand on Jonathan's arm. "We'll start down in catering, that's where many of them are probably at right now."

"Okay." He lets her lead him down the hall and into a large room. He looks around, surprised at how full it is. He probably shouldn't be, because he figures there's a lot to what they have to do, so there will be a lot of people back here.

"You okay?"

He nods. "Just taking it all in. Lead the way." He smiles at her.

Eve smiles again. "I promise, they'll all be nice. They may pick on you, but it's just what they do."

Jonathan nods. "Okay."

"Eve! It's about time you come back!"

Jonathan looks over to see a man stand up from a table to their right. He raises an eyebrow at the way the man is smiling at Eve.

"I haven't been gone that long," Eve says as she pulls Jonathan over to the table.

"It has when Kelly won't shut up about whatever his name is," one of the others says.

Jonathan frowns. "His name is Patrick," he says.

"Oh, right. Patrick. You'd think they'd been together forever. I figure he's probably seeing someone else right now anyways."

"Mike…" Eve starts.

"You know nothing about him," Jonathan says. "So I suggest keeping your mouth shut until you know the facts."

"What are you, his daddy or something?" Mike snorts.

"I'm his best friend. And like I said, you know nothing."

Mike stands up. "And who the hell are you?"

Eve sighs. "Sit down, Mike." She looks at Jonathan. "Relax. Guys, this is Jonathan Toews."

The man that had stood up originally smiles at Jonathan. "So you're the famous Jonathan." He holds his hand out. "Kevin Kiley."

"Kevin, nice to meet you." Jonathan shakes Kevin's hand.

Eve smiles at Jonathan. "He's one of the potentials."

"I don't remember the name."

"Alex Riley."

"Oh." Jonathan nods. "Okay."

"Do I get to go all big brother on you?" Kevin asks.

Eve rolls her eyes. "Kevin, behave."

Kevin grins. "Good to meet you, Jonathan. So what brings you up here?"

"I'm sure you know that they're trying to figure out a way to get me off TV and such," Eve says. "So they gave me a list of options. I wanted Jonathan to meet those I would potentially be working with for the segments."

Kevin nods. "And I'm one of the potentials? Do I get to kiss you? Because that would be really weird."

Jonathan grins at that. Kevin seems like a good guy; unlike the other man who spoke, Mike. Jonathan would be happy if he never had to see the man again. Eve slides her arm around his waist as if sensing his tension over Mike.

"All I know is it needs to be figured out soon before I get any bigger." She rubs her belly with a smile on her face.

They spend a few more minutes talking to this group before walking through the room. Jonathan licks his lips as he throws a quick look back at the table.

"Mike isn't on the list, is he?" he asks.

"No," Eve answers. "I'm sorry about him. He doesn't always know when to shut up."

"I noticed."

Eve looks up at him and gives him a small smile. "He's not always a jerk."

Jonathan shrugs. "He doesn't know Patrick."

"I know. Patrick is amazing. Almost as amazing as you are."

Jonathan grins. "Whatever you say, Babe."

Eve leans up and kisses his cheek. "Don't argue with me."

"I'm not arguing with you." He smiles at her.

After meeting everyone on the list, and others that Eve hangs out with regularly, they move to sit in the area blocked off for the wrestlers to sneak out and have a look. Jonathan rubs Eve's back.

"Feeling okay?" he asks.

Eve nods. "Just need to sit now," she answers.

"Good thing we're here then." He smiles as they take a seat, his arm immediately sliding around her shoulders.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to have to not watch when it happens."

Eve looks at him. "Johnny, I'm with you. You don't have to worry about that."

Jonathan nods. "I know." He kisses the top of her head. "Kevin's really nice. I think he'd probably be the best one. But you know them better than I do."

Eve nods. "So you'll be okay with whoever I end up with?"

Jonathan shrugs. "I think I'll have a few issues no matter what. But it's a little better knowing them now."

Eve grins. "Which would you rather see me do?"

"I think working with Alex and Michael. Kevin and Joe seem like great guys."

Eve nods. "They are." She lays her head on Jonathan's shoulder. "And I promise you have nothing to worry about with either of them. Kevin is like a big brother to me. And even if I felt anything more than just friendship with Joe, he's happily married."

Jonathan kisses the top of her head. "But you don't feel anything for him, right?"

"Right."

"Okay." Jonathan frowns a bit. He'd rather her not have to do anything, but knows that something has to happen.

******

Jonathan stops by Sarah to give his after game interview. He knows she's going to ask questions about the announcement earlier in the day. He and Eve had finally announced that they were expecting and it's certainly gone around quickly.

"Jonathan, congratulations on your victory today," Sarah says. "What made it such a good game?"

"We worked well together today," Jonathan answers. "That's all there is to it really. We were good on power plays and good on kills."

"It was a great win for you guys. Want to talk about your announcement earlier?"

Jonathan grins. "I'm going to be a dad, what else can I say?" He's beaming right now, something that isn't normal for him when he's out here. He can't help it though. This is the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Sarah smiles at him. "Well, congratulations on the victory and the parenthood."

"Thank you."

Jonathan walks into the apartment after finally getting back. He smiles when he sees Eve asleep on the couch. This has become a usual thing for her. She'd watch the games but then fall asleep. Jonathan walks over and kneels down beside the couch.

"Eve," he says softly. "Baby, wake up."

Eve opens her eyes and frowns. "I fell asleep again," she mumbles.

"I noticed. Come on, let's go to bed."

"I missed to end of the game."

"We won." He kisses her forehead. "And then I was asked about you. Well, the babies."

Eve smiles a little. "I'm tired."

"I know. That's why we need to get you into bed. You'll me more comfortable in there."

Eve nods as she lets Jonathan help her up. "I wanted to see the end of your game."

"It's okay, Eve. I promise you didn't miss a whole lot. We had a good game." Jonathan helps Eve into bed. He pulls the covers up over her.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"In a few minutes. I have to get changed." Jonathan leans down and kisses her. "I'll be right back. Sleep, Baby."

Eve smiles against Jonathan's lips. "Goodnight, Johnny."

"Night, Eve."

Jonathan wakes up the next morning, not surprised to find Eve still asleep. She's been sleeping a lot lately. Not that he's complaining about that fact. He loves waking up with her in his arms. Opening his eyes, he watches her. She looks so peaceful. Leaning over, he kisses her forehead softly. He then slides out of bed carefully. He grabs his t-shirt before heading down to the kitchen to make them breakfast. He knows that Eve will be up shortly.

He's finishing up the eggs when Eve walks in. He smiles over at her. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning," Eve says. She kisses Jonathan's cheek. "Smells good."

"That's the first time you've said that about fried eggs for a few months."

Eve laughs softly. "Guess things are changing." She rubs her belly. "Babies seem to want fried eggs today."

"Well, what babies want, babies will get." He turns his head to kiss her softly. "How're you feeling?"

"My back hurts. It needs to be time soon." Eve shrugs. "I'm tired a lot, which you already know. Not to mention that I've been peeing a lot. I think baby number one likes being against my bladder."

Jonathan frowns. "I'm sorry, Baby. I wish I could change things for you." He rubs her back. "Does it help that I think you're beautiful?"

Eve smiles at Jonathan. "Such a charmer."

Jonathan shrugs. "I try, for you at least."

Eve turns and leans against the counter. "I should feel special then, right?"

"You are special." Jonathan winks at her. "Have a seat. Do you want orange juice?"

"Sure." Eve sits down at the kitchen table, continuing to rub her belly.

Jonathan pours a glass of orange juice and sets in on the table in front of Eve. He leans down and kisses her softly. "What time is Kelly coming over?"

"Eleven. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He goes back to the stove to finish up the eggs. "Even if it means having to deal with Patrick." He winks at Eve.

"You'll be able to make it to the shower on Sunday, right?"

Jonathan nods. "Patrick and I will be there. We talked to Coach Q and he said that as long as we're at the arena by five, we'll be okay."

"Good, because I really want you there." Eve smiles up at Jonathan when he sets a plate in front of her.

"I really want to be there." Jonathan takes a seat and starts eating. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Kelly and I are going over the finishing things for the shower and then we're going shopping."

Jonathan nods. "Okay. And you're still okay with living here? I mean, while the season is on."

"Jonathan, we've talked about this. I'm perfectly happy living here with you. And then in the off season, we can spend it in Winnipeg if that's what you want. I'll do anything you want." She shrugs. "I know it probably sounds crazy, but it's the truth." She looks at Jonathan and smiles. "I guess if we go to Winnipeg I'd have to get a dual citizenship."

"You'd really move to Winnipeg?"

"If it means being with you, yes." Eve bites her bottom lip. "I love you."

Jonathan smiles before leaning over to kiss her. "I love you too, Baby." He smiles again.

Jonathan walks to the door when the bell rings, knowing that it's Patrick and Kelly based on the time. He pulls the door open. "Hey," he says when he sees them. "Come on in."

Kelly passes by with a smile heading straight to where Eve is in the living room. Patrick steps inside and closes the door behind him.

"Hey," Patrick says.

Jonathan raises an eyebrow at Patrick. "What's with you?"

Patrick gestures toward Kelly. "She hasn't talked to me all morning." He shrugs. "I don't know what's going on."

Jonathan looks back to the women. "Really? She seems bubbly like normal."

Patrick snorts. "To everyone but me." He shrugs. "I don't know. Everything was fine and then she starts yelling at me."

Eve smiles at Kelly as they start looking over the list. "Everything looks great," Eve says. "I can't believe this is actually happening." She rubs her belly.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asks.

"Tired, my back hurts, my feet are sore, but I'm good." She smiles at Kelly. "I'm ready for these two to come out."

"It's not time yet." Kelly grins at her. "Soon though." She touches Eve's belly. "I can't wait to see these two beautiful babies."

"Me neither." Eve smiles widely.

"And how's Jonathan been?"

"He's been wonderful. A bit nervous lately because we're getting closer to time. But he's been amazing. He's going to be a great Daddy." Eve glances over to Jonathan and Patrick before looking at Kelly once again. "How are you and Patrick doing?"

Kelly lets out a soft breath. "We're…fine."

"Kelly? What's going on?"

Kelly shrugs. "Everything had been great. The last few weeks have been weird though."

"Why? Did something happen?" Eve watches as Kelly shifts nervously. "Kelly, come one, talk to me."

Kelly smiles sadly. "I think he's getting tired of me."

"Getting tired of you? Why…?"

"I asked him if he'd come home with me to meet my parents. It's not unreasonable. We've been together for almost a year."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing. He changed the subject. That was a couple weeks ago. So I brought it up again this morning and the same thing. So I got a little upset about it. But now that I think about it, maybe he just doesn't want me anymore."

Eve looks over at Patrick who's sitting in the kitchen with Jonathan. "Want to know what I think?"

"Of course."

"I think he's scared because he is in love with you."

Kelly smiles sadly. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Kelly, I see the way he looks at you."

Jonathan watches Eve stand up and head into the kitchen a short time later. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Finding lunch," Eve answers.

Jonathan frowns. "You should have said something. I can get you lunch."

Eve waves him off. "I'm still capable of getting myself food."

"I know that. I didn't say you couldn't do it."

Eve leans down and kisses him. "Your problem is you worry too much."

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Jonathan smiles at her. "Especially when it comes to you and these two." He rubs her belly.

******

Jonathan and Patrick walk into the back part of the restaurant that the baby shower is being held at. Jonathan wrinkles his nose a bit as he looks around. He knew he and Patrick would be the only men here, but he hadn't expected this many women here as well. As they're walking through, Jonathan spots Steve. He licks his lips. He hasn't seen the man since the next day after telling their parents. Steve spots him right away. Of course he does, Jonathan didn't expect to hide from him. Steve walks over.

"Jonathan," Steve says shaking Jonathan's hand.

"Mr. Torres," Jonathan says.

"I see there's still no ring on my daughter's finger."

Jonathan licks his lips and shrugs. "Not time for that yet."

"Not time? She's eight months pregnant."

Jonathan nods. "Yes, I am aware of that. But she and I will make the decision of the right time for us to get married, not you. Excuse me." Jonathan looks at Patrick before they walk away.

"Well," Patrick says, "that was interesting."

Jonathan sighs. "His dad isn't thrilled with me."

"Because you two aren't married?"

"Yep, that's all there is too it."

"How does Eve feel about it?"

"She and I have talked. We both feel the time will come but it's not now." Jonathan walks over to where Eve is sitting. "Hi, Baby."

Eve smiles up at Jonathan. "Hi," she says.

Jonathan leans down and kisses her. "Your dad is already on me."

Eve frowns at him. "Don't listen to him. I don't want a ring on my finger yet. Besides the fact that my fingers are fat right now, we aren't ready for that step."

Jonathan nods. "I know. I just wanted you to know."

"Eve," Steve says walking over. "Can we talk?"

Jonathan stands up straight and lets out a soft breath. "I'll…"

"No," Eve says. "You'll stay here. Whatever he has to say he can say with you here too."

Steve raises an eyebrow at his daughter. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Daddy." Eve takes Jonathan's hand.

"He's not good enough for you." Steve shakes his head. "You should have a ring on your finger and he won't give that to you."

"No, I don't want a ring on my finger. We aren't ready for that."

Evelyn walks over after hearing all of this. "Honey, your dad just wants to be sure you're taken care of."

Eve snorts. "I have been taken care of. Jonathan has been there since I told him. He didn't have to be. We are together and I'm in love with him. But we're not ready for the marriage part. If Daddy's so worried about me being taken care of, why hasn't he been there helping me? If you can't accept what Jonathan and I are and what we want, then I think you should leave."

Steve shakes his head. "Evelyn, let's go."

Jonathan squeezes Eve's hand as they watch her parents walk out. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

Eve shakes her head. "I'm not." She looks up at him. "I like what we have."

"Yeah?" Jonathan grins a little. "I do love you. And when the time is right, you will have a ring."

Eve nods. "I know that. I love you too."

Leaning down once again, Jonathan kisses her softly. "How's everything else going around here?"

"Good." Eve smiles widely. "We have a lot of stuff to bring home."

"I'm sure we do. Patrick said we can bring some things there too if we need to. That way we can go through and get things settled in sections."

Eve nods. "Okay. We might have to take him up on that."

Jonathan looks around at all of the gifts and wrinkles his nose. "I think I should call Pat to get his truck."

Eve laughs softly. "I'm sure between your car and Patrick's car we'll be able to get everything in."

"Let's hope so. Did you get car seats?"

Eve nods. "A red one and a black one. I'll give you one guess as to who gave those to us."

Jonathan smiles as he rubs Eve's back. "Must be my best friend."

"Yes. But they're cute. Everyone keeps asking about names too."

Jonathan nods. "People keep asking me too. I tell them that we've talked and have narrowed it down but haven't come up with names. I think once the babies are born and we know if they're girls or boys we'll figure it out with ease."

Eve nods. "That's what I say."

"Glad we're on the same page." Jonathan kisses her.

"Always a good thing." Eve rubs her belly and shifts a little.

"You okay?"

Eve nods. "Just some pressure."

Jonathan frowns. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, babies are moving. And it's getting close to time."

Jonathan nods. "You're only eight months."

"I'm 35 weeks. With twins it's not unusual to go a little early."

"Oh. I remember Dr. Harris saying that." Jonathan's nervous, he won't deny it. He just hopes once the babies are born things will get better for him. He's not sure if he's completely ready for this. Of course, he isn't going anywhere. He wants all of this. He's just scared.

******

Eve walks into the living room and looks at Jonathan. "Johnny," she says, "it's time."

Jonathan looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Time?" he asks. "Time for what?"

Eve grins. "The babies. My water hasn't broken yet but the contractions are pretty strong and only a few minutes apart. Dr. Harris said that no matter what if the contractions get like this to go in."

Jonathan nods and stands up quickly. "Um… okay, then…"

"Relax."

As he's driving to the hospital, Eve makes the few phone calls they need to make. First call is obviously to Dr. Harris. After that, she calls Kelly and then Pat. She knows Kelly will bring Patrick to the hospital for Jonathan; she also knows that Pat will inform everyone on the team.

Jonathan takes Eve's hand as they listen to Dr. Harris. "So it could be a while?" he asks.

Dr. Harris nods. "I don't think it will be, but we'll see. Sometimes it takes longer than expected."

Jonathan nods and looks at Eve. "You doing okay?"

Eve nods. "I'm doing good," she answers.

"Good."

It's almost four hours later when everyone is walking into the room. Jonathan looks over and smiles. He's thankful that Patrick is one of the first that he does see walk in.

"Hi," Jonathan says.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Patrick asks.

Jonathan smiles at his best friend. "Meet Jacob Patrick and Aiden Kelly."

"Patrick? You… me?"

Jonathan grins and nods. "Yes."

Patrick steps over and looks at the baby Jonathan is holding. "Can I?"

"Of course." Jonathan lets Patrick lift Jacob from his arms. He's not surprised when he sees Kelly taking Aiden from Eve. He smiles at the sight.

"We'd also like to ask you two to be their Godparents," Eve says.

Kelly smiles widely. "Absolutely," she says.

Jonathan leans down and kisses Eve's forehead. This is perfect. His family is perfect. He couldn't ask for anything better than this.

"Jonathan," Eve says. "I love you."

Jonathan smiles against her forehead. He was wrong. That made it even better. "I love you."

**THE END**


End file.
